Roommate
by Captain Fruit Loop
Summary: Sebastian needs a roommate and then Ciel came along. He seems to be the best roommate ever but when a ex of Ciel's come back things start to get a little sticky. If being a college senior wasn't hard enough. I still don't own Black Butler sadly.
1. Chapter 1

_*This is another story I will be working on along with my other one. This will be Ciel x Sebastian yaoi. If your not into two guys bumping uglies then leave now my friend. Everyone enjoy. Update day for this will be Friday. Very Occ and this is modern day.* _

Sebastian needs a roommate. He needs it way sooner then later. Him and his previous roommate Grell got into well a fight that led to Sebastian kicking him out on his ass. It wasn't really a fight it was pretty much Grell trying to force Sebastian to sleep with him or he wouldn't pay his half of the rent. If going into your senior year as a college student wasn't hard enough with a crazy roommate.

His land lord William was the king of all the dickheads in the land. The only reason that William let him stay a extra month was so that Sebastian wouldn't have no chance in hell to catch up with it. He knew being a college student was hard enough without all the extra shit. If Sebastian couldnt pay for two months worth of rent by the end of the week he would be out on his as and would be forced to go back to the dorms. Just thinking about that gave him the shivers. He could have went to go live with his friends Mey Rin, Finny and Bradly in their house but he would rather not. As much as he loved his friends he could never live with them.

He tired every source of media he could to find a roommate. He was on his facebook, tweeter, and on the school service for people in need of looking for roommates since he kicked Grell out. But he could not find one person he could see himself living with. Either they were too crazy, too quiet, did not have a job or just a hoe looking for a shot with him. He couldn't believe it was this damn hard for him to find someone else to live with. Come to think of it he never even really liked living with Grell because he would leave his dirty underwear on the floor or worst used condoms.

The only reason he did live with him was because no one wanted to live with him because he was weird and gay. Sebastian liked people who were weird, gay whatever he was no one to judge other people for the way they live and stuff. After all judging from his own past his the last person who should judge anyone. At first like most things it started off well till those annoying things kept happening.

Sebastian sighed and was just about to close his laptop when he saw he gt a message on facebook. It was from a guy named 'Ciel the guild of war master.' He didnt really know what to think about that screen name but he shrugged and saw what the person wanted. The message said

-Hey I didn't know if you were still looking for a roommate but if you are I would like to give it a shot. I was going to visit the college and in town this up coming weekend so if you want to meet and talk about this just message me back.

Ok judging from the message he didn't seem like a huge weirdo. Sebastian clicked to his profile to see what he get from looking on his page before he wrote the boy back. He looked and everything was private. 'Geez who this dude trying to hide from?' he thought. He was only able to see the profile picture and it was just a picture of Calvin and Hobbes from the comic strip. Sebastian was in a tight bind but he finally said screw it. He needs a roommate to help him with this debt and he cant afford to live on his own as of now anyway. He messaged back

-I still am looking for a roommate. While your in town you can swing by here and check it out for yourself to see if it is a place you can see yourself living. Just text me when your close. My number is 650-435-8893.

He clicked send and almost in a second he got a reply of a simple ok. Alright he had someone he doesn't even know coming over and pretty much he has to make this place look great so the guy would stay. He felt like he was having to sell his soul but hey when in debt and in need you gotta do what you have to do.

He spent most of the week talking to boy. Comes to find out his real name was Ciel Phantomhive and his family owned a huge toy company that started in London and now there is a building of theirs all around the world. Ciel seemed like a really cool guy. He loved to play video games, read comics, the same music Sebastian was into and wasn't too much of a party animal but wouldn't mind going to or having one. Even they talked Ciel never did add Sebastian and he couldn't add Ciel because he got rid of the friend request button. He wasn't really complaining but he still did wonder what was he hiding from.

-Friday. Sebastian got off his job at 5am and was sleeping in when he heard his phone ring. He reached for it and sleeply said "Hello." "Hey you weren't responding to none of my text are you home?" "Oh crap is this Ciel?!" Sebastian hopped up and asked. "Yeah. I'm at the door. Could you please let me in?" "Ok be right there." Then Sebastian looked and saw it was 4 in the afternoon. Man working at night can really take its toll on you. He put on some sweat pants and a shirt he found on the floor, then ran to the door.

He opened the door to see a short boy with black hair, a single blue eye showing the other covered with a eye patch, in all black with blue shoes, along with a lip ring. Sebastian could not lie to himself. This little guy is fucken hot in every which way. "Are you going to just stand there and stare or will you let me in?" Ciel asked. "Oh sorry." Sebastian said and moved to the side to let Ciel in. The boy looked around and then back at Sebastian. "Did I wake you up or something?" he asked. "Um yeah but it's cool. I needed to get up." Sebastian said as he closed the door. "Yeah. I do remember you mostly work at night at that pub in town." "Sigh there are so many other ones there but my boss wants us to always be the last one to close." "Why not look for a different job?" "I wish it was that simple." "True." the Ciel started to walk around. "Where's the room I'm going to be stay in?" "Umm down the hallway.." but before Sebastian could finish his landlord William opened the door.

"Alright your time is up today is the day." He said as he walked into the apartment. "You must be the dick head landlord." Ciel said. Which caused Sebastian and William to stare at him. "Sebastian told me you were giving him crap. Tell me this do you enjoy causing other people pain because you cant get laid?" "How dare you. Do you know who I am?!" William said trying to stand tall. "Yeah my annoying land lord." Ciel replied then reached for his back pocket and got his wallet. He pulled out from the looks for it 2000 dollars and placed it in Williams hand. "That is what Sebastian owns you for last month, this month and next month. Now if you don't mind I will like to talk to my new roommate in peace." Ciel said then help William find the door. "Well from the looks of it you did pay his debt so I guess he can stay. But hey if your going to live here you will still need to fill out the paper and have your parents sign for you." "I am 21. I am old enough to sign my own papers. Just slip it under the door and I'll bring it to you." Ciel said then closed the door in his face. "I dont know what to say about that." Sebastian said. "It all starts with a thank you." Ciel said then smiled.

"Well thank you." Sebastian said. "So I guess you like the place?" "Yeah it's enough room for two people." Ciel said. "I still need to see my room though." "Oh right." Sebastian said then lead him to the empty room. "This is a big enough space for me." Ciel said and looked around. "I just would like to know something. Where did you get that money?" Sebastian asked. "Oh well I guess it is better if I tell you this now." Ciel said then sighed. "You know that toy company the Funtom one?" "Yeah, I loved those toys as kid." "Yeah my father owns it and I not only work there but I will be owning it after this year." "That is amazing. But wait since your so rich why would you want to want to live with a roommate?" "I'll explain that later." Ciel said then looked at his phone. "Well I better get going to tell my parents that this worked out." Then walked towards the front door. Before he left he turned to Sebastian and said "I'll be back tomorrow with my stuff." "Alright see ya tomorrow." Then Ciel left. He couldn't believe his luck. He got the greatest roommate that maybe ever was or ever will be. Not knowing his new roommate has a very dark secret.

_*There you have it. So don't forget to review or else the vampires will eat all your money.*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*I got a free day from school so i worked on this. Also I fucken hate my dorm sometimes.*_

To say that Sebastian was excited would be a understatement. He spent the rest of the day cleaning and making sure that everything would great before Ciel moves in the next day. He couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was in person. Come to think of it Sebastian never even saw a picture of Ciel and he was expecting well he really did not know what to think how Ciel would look. Either way Sebastian was not complaining about what he saw at the door today. He made sure to use at least 2 of his free days from work so he could at least hang out with Ciel when he moved in. Sebastian did not know why he was so happy it was something about that piercing blue eye that him go crazy in a good way.

-The next day

Servants were carrying boxes into Ciel's new room while Ciel was telling them where he wanted them put at. Sebastian never saw something like this in his life. I mean he knew that Ciel was rich but did not he could use people to do simple things like putting away boxes. "Alright this is everything my young lord." a servant said. "Alright I can do the unpacking part. You all may leave now." Ciel said. That is when all of them walked out in a straight line. "Wow that looked way too prefect." Sebastian said as he closed the door behind the servants. "Yeah I told my parents that I could do this by myself but they made were like it would be better this way." Ciel explained and made his way to his room. "Do you want help with your stuff maybe?" "Sure."

Sebastian helped him unpack and he thought maybe this could be a good time to ask Ciel why he didn't have a picture of himself on his facebook or what happened to his friend request button. But how could it do it without sounding creepy. "Your really quiet." Ciel said. "Something on your mind?" "Well yeah but you will think that it's dumb." Sebastian said. "Where do you want your shoes at?" "At the bottom of the closet." Ciel said. "Also I doubt that I would think it is dumb." "Alright well I warned you." Sebastian said as he started to put the shoes down there. "I was curious about why don't you have a friend request on your Facebook and also why did you made the page so well private." "Welp I guess I would have to explain this story sooner or later." Ciel said as he sat on the floor. "Do you want the whole story or just the important parts?" "All of it if you don't mind." Sebastian said as he sat across from him.

"Well it all started when I was home at my first college." Ciel said "I was always the good boy. I tired to make sure I did everything right so my parents mostly my dad can be proud of me. I got all straight A's,never partied or at least not too much, I sure did not have this lip ring either. But as time went on I got sick of always being the good child. I wanted to be free and express myself. I mean my dad told me I would have to go into business and I couldn't do nothing else but that. The major I wanted to do into was film and directing but my dad said if I do that I would be cut off so hey what can you do. Anyway it wasn't till Claude my ex boy friend stepped into the picture did I start to do what I wanted."

"Ex boyfriend?" Sebastian asked with a bit of shock. "Yeah I am Bi." Ciel said. "Before you even ask I am not a party bi who only makes out with guys and fuck guys for fun because I have nothing else to do. I date both genders and like them both equally." "Oh." Sebastian said. 'Damn. I did not see that coming.' Sebastian thought. "Yeah and my parents hate it." Ciel said. "They would have cut me off for that if I wasn't doing so good in school. But back to the story. Me and him met when I was at my friend Alois party only reason I went was because he wouldn't stop begging me. His parents were gone so he threw a house party. I was against the wall because everyone there was annoying the hell out of me. That's when he walked up and started to talk to me. He was tall with cute yellow eyes hidden behind glasses and had a smooth voice. I was cold at first but he kept trying to talk to me all night so I finally gave in and gave him a chance. For a while we were good he was the one who convinced me to get a lip ring because he thought I would look cute with it." 'He was right about that.' Sebastian thought.

"For a while like most things it was great then that when I started to notice somethings about him." Ciel said. "One thing was that he was clingy to the point that it was sicking but mostly controlling. He would hate when I would even take 10 minutes to reply back to his text messages. Even when I was busy with stuff also how he would hate whenever I would hang out with my friends. He banned from going certain places without him. So one night I decided to say fuck him and my parents and went to a house party with my friends Lizzie, Alois, Soma and Angi. I was actually having a fun time that's when there was a hand on my shoulder."

"Ciel why are you here?" Claude asked. "Because I wanted to come." I said. "No your friends dragged you here. Didn't they?!" "Even if they did it doesn't matter. I am having fun and I want to stay." "Is there something wrong?" Soma asked as he came between us. "No we were just leaving." Claude said as he grabbed on me and dragged me outside. "Let me go damnitt!" I said but he didn't till we were outside. "Ciel what is wrong with you? We used to be so much better then this." Claude said. "It was before I started to open my eyes and saw that you just as controlling as my parents if not worst!" I yelled. "Now leave me alone this relationship is over!" "What you can't end this!" He yelled then reached to his side and pulled out a gun. "What are you doing that?" I asked with panic in my voice. "Ciel Phantomhive if I cannot date you no one will." "Claude just calm down ok?" I said as I walked toward him. "STAY BACK!" He yelled. "Your trying to leave me like everyone else in my life." "No I wont leave I promise." "NO I'M SICK OF THE LIES!" He yelled and with a bang I lost my left eye. I fell and put my hands over my bleeding eye. That is when he ran over to me and kept saying sorry. He put the gun down and tried to look at my wound that's when I picked up his gun and shit him in the knees. "AGGHH!" he yelled. "Whats going on?" I heard then Lizzie ran up to me with Alois with a few other people where all of this happened at. " "After everything was said and done I lost my left eye and he lost his ability to walk. At least without using a cane. My parents were scared for my safety and begged me to find another school to finish off my senior year in. I decided t come here because it was far enough to be away from Claude but still close enough to get home if need be."

"Woah." was all that Sebastian could say after hearing all of that. "Yeah. That's the reaction of everyone who I tell this story." Ciel said with a faint smile. "Now you see why I'm so private with online stuff. I used to have a Twitter and Tumbler but I got rid of them. Also I blocked him on Facebook." "Do you think she will come back?" "I don't like to think about it honestly." Ciel said. "Well hey at least I got a new cool roommate." "Why do you trust me?" Sebastian asked avoiding eye contact. "You don't know I could be working for him." "Well I never stated that I trust you and also I had a background check done on you a while back." Ciel confused. "What?!" "Hey you said it yourself you could have been working with him but I know your not. You never even met him before." "How were you able to do that?" "I never trusted anyone even before that crap with Claude. I been doing those for years." "Don't you know that's illegal?" Ciel shrugged. "I honestly don't know beside even if it is I don't care."

After that they unpacked his stuff and talked about normal things. Sebastian told Ciel finally why he had to get a new roommate which just made Ciel laugh. "So your last roommate wouldn't pay his half of the rent unless you fucked him? Ciel laughed. "Yeah." Sebastian said. Then Ciel made his way over to Sebastian and put his arms around his waist the looked up at him. "Well what are you going to do if I request the same thing out of you? "UH?!" was all Sebastian could say. "Come on tell me. If I said I wouldn't help with the rent unless you fuck me will you pin me on the bed and make me scream your name all night?" "UMM?!" Sebastian looked away with a huge blush on his face. That's when Ciel unwrapped his arms and said "I was just playing dude. I hate gay people who force themselves on the straight." That was just the problem Sebastian did not know if he was straight, bi or gay when Ciel was around.

_*Bam here you go early. I had alot of snow days so I thought hey why the hell not do chapter 2. Also please review or I will egg your homes.*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Alrighty. Happy Valentines day you lil prevs. I got a new chapter here for ya and I might upload early next week but don't quote me on that. Also it will be long and have a little cute drunken moment between Sebastian and Ciel. Enjoy :D* _

Sebastian woke up wondering when the hell did he fall asleep. He only remembers helping Ciel put up his bed. He sat up and then heard cursing coming from Ciel's room. He got up and knocked on Ciel's bed room door. "Come in." Ciel said in a sort of annoyed tone. He walked in and took a look around the room. Even though he did help Ciel put it up he didn't notice all the posters. Most of them were comic book related but a few gaming ones. He then looked at Ciel who was on his computer and looking determined.

"Hey what are you playing?" Sebastian asked. "Skyrim online." Ciel said. "I just finished fighting a dragon. What's up?" "Nothing do you know what time I went to bed last night?" "I think around 3. I put you in your bed when I saw you were passed out on the floor." "You did?" "You sound shocked by that." "Well sort of." Sebastian said. 'By how short he is I did not think he would be able to carry me. Let alone to my bedroom.' "Anyway do you want to go with me to the grocery store?" Sebastian asked. "Meh I kind of want to do a few more missions before I take a nap." Ciel said. "Alright." Sebastian said and walked out of Ciel's room. Sebastian was kind of disappointed. He could not figure out why though. 'Could it be I'm disappointed because I wanted to spend some more time with Ciel?' he thought then shook his head. There is no way that he could be starting to like Ciel. His just met him and even though they have alot in common their still two guys. 'Then again he is bi could I be bi as well.' He then shook his head again and got dressed so he could go to the store.

When he got to the store it was crazy but not crazy black friday crazy. He was walking around when he heard that he got a text and when he saw it was from Ciel he felt his heart skip a beat. the text said

+Hey Sebastian I know that you invited me to come with you to the store but I was so wrapped up into my game. By the time I got out of my game mood I remembered I wanted some zebra cakes and spicy nacho doritos. So if you can can you please please please get them for me? :)

Sebastian quickly replied with an ok and smiled a little. Normally if anyone else did this stunt he would have replied with a long rant and then with a no. But with Ciel he doesn't mind doing certain things for him. 'Man I'm starting to feel like a high school girl with a crush.' he thought then heard his name being called from behind him. He turned and saw Finny, Mey Rin and Bradly standing there wit a cart full of snacks and alcohol. "Hey guys what are you guys planning?" Sebastian asked. "Duh its Thursday out hangout drinking game day." Bradly said. "Don't tell me you forgot." Finny said disappointed. "I didn't" Sebastian said. "It was just with my new roommate Ciel moving in.. before he could finish Mey Rin asked "Your roommate is already here?" "Yeah." "What about Grell?" Finny asked. "With any luck states away from me." "Well anyway we will start at 8 and bring your roommate." Bradly said and smiled. "Sure." 'Great I wanted to spend some more one on one time with him but I guess I can't hog him. That's what his stupid ex did. I don't know what it is but I hate that guy even though we never even met.' Sebastian thought.

-At the apartment

Ciel got out of the shower and started to dry off when he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped the towel around his waist and yelled "Who is it?!" "Your landlord William." he said from the other side of the door. 'Great dickhead.' Ciel thought and answered the door to see William looking uptight like he did the first day they met. "What do you want?" "I am here to bring you the contract for living here and also don't you have enough manners to get dressed before you get the door?" "Oh please I'm probably the closest thing to eye candy you had in person in while."Ciel said then took the papers away from him. "I have you know that my personal life is full of pleasure." William defended. "Blah Blah." Ciel said then got a pen from the table and started to sigh the contract."Your really rude you know." "Only sometimes." Ciel said then handed William the paper work. "Here is your key." William said "Please take care of it." "I will now please get out." Ciel said then lead him to the door and closed then locked it.

He then made his way over to the hall when the door opened and Sebastian walked in with a bunch of bags. "Give me some of the bags I will help you." Ciel said. "Alright." Sebastian said then noticed that Ciel was just in a towel. He never had nose bleed before but from what he just saw he might have have one today. Seeing Ciel's toned chest and arms was just too much for him to handle. Ciel put the bags at the bar in the kitchen then he turned and saw Sebastian looking starstruck. "Dude are you ok?" Ciel asked. Then Sebastian shook his head and said "Oh nothing just thought about something." "Alright well I'm going to go put on some clothes and help you put up this stuff." "Alright." Sebastian said avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

When he out of ear range Sebastian sighed and said under his breathe "I haven't reacted like that since I saw my first pair of tits." Then he started to put the food up. When Ciel came back most of it was already put up. Ciel saw the zebra cakes and Doritos and yelled "YESS!" "What?" Sebastian asked. "You got them! Thank you so much." "No problem." "How much do I owe you?" "Nothing it's on me this time." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." Then Ciel stuffed a zebra cake in his mouth and helped Sebastian put up the rest of the food. "Oh before I forget do you want to go to my friends house with me tonight?" Sebastian asked. "Were going to do a game we saw on 4Chan." "That is a horrible website." Ciel said. "So sure. I will go take my nap now then." Ciel was walking to his room when he heard Sebastian say "Wait." "What is it?" Ciel asked. "Umm." Sebastian started. 'I think I'm starting to like you.' "It's nothing." "Alrighty." Ciel said then turned to go back to his room leaving a very Sebastian behind confused more then ever.

He sighed and went into his room. When he got in there he got on his laptop and started to browse the internet. He got on his Facebook because he wanted to catch up on all the funny vines he was missing out on when he saw that he got a friend request from someone named Alois Trancy. There was only common friend they had and it was Ciel. Sebastian looked through Alois's pictures to see if him and Ciel were real friends or just social media friends. He looked through and saw a lot of pictures of them together with a group full of people. Ciel looked mostly annoyed in almost all the pictures till he saw one picture of Ciel being held from behind with a tall guy with black hair and glasses who was kissing Ciel on the cheek. Ciel looked really happy in that picture and that's when he saw from the tag it was Ciel's ex boyfriend Claude. He gritted his teeth for a second then accepted the request.

Almost instantly he got a message from Alois saying

+Hey Sebastian I just wanted to introduce myself to you I'm Alois Ciel's Best friend from home.

He thought nothing of it and wrote back

+Hi nice to meet you well at least talk to you lol. Ciel is being a great roommate.

+His your room mate?

+Yeah. He hasn't told you?

+I haven't talked to him since he left so no...

+Oh well his been great, his funny and very bold. The prefect roommate.

Then Alois out of the blue quit messaging him. He just shrugged and went on to do other things to pass his time till it was time for him and Ciel to go. Usually Sebastian and his friends didn't really start drinking till 9 so they didn't rush to leave. Sebastian was dressed in more of causal preppy look. He was waiting for Ciel on the couch then Ciel came out looking like he stepped out a rock music video. Maybe it was the black shirt with fake blood stains or the red and black tripp pants either way it made Sebastian get that feeling that he had earlier again. "We look like night and day." Ciel said. "No kidding." Sebastian said. "I really like your style." "Thank you." Ciel said. "I'm not a fan of what your wearing but with you it seems to go right." Sebastian blushed then looked away. "Lets go." he said then got up. "Right behind you." Ciel said and then they were off.

-at the house

They got there and it looked like they just walked into the movie 21 and over. It looked nuts. "Woah are these all your friends?" Ciel asked. "I was or will ever be that social." Sebastian joked. "I'm guessing the word got out about us drinking." "Well do you still want to go in?" Ciel asked. "Do you?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah we came all the way here might as well have some fun." Ciel said and smirked. Sebastian got a shiver up his spine when he saw it. When they were finally able to park they went in and saw a women naked on the coffee table and people pouring or licking alcohol off her. "This is insane." Sebastian said. "Maybe I should get on the table next." Ciel said. "What?!" Sebastian freaked out. "I'm joking of course. You know I would only do that for you." Ciel said then looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

Before Sebastian could say anything he heard his named being called and he saw it was from Bradly and Finny was tailing close behind him. "Hey happy to see you made it." Bradly said. "Dude how did a simple drinking game become this?" Sebastian asked. "Because Bradly posted we were doing on Twitter and people took it as a invitation to party." Finny said then looked at Ciel and said "Hello. Nice to meet to you." "Hey I'm Ciel." "Finny." "You must be Sebastian's new roommate." Bradly said "Whats up!" then took his hand squeezed it hard. "So where is Mey Rin?" Sebastian asked. "I hope she's not being a human cup." "No those are the girls from the Christian college." Bradly said. "Aren't they great?" "Sure." Ciel said. "Sure." They started to look for Mey Rin and ended up knocking on her bed room door. "Mey Rin?" Sebastian asked then he saw that the door was open. They went in to see Mey Rin making out with a guy with white hair. Sebastian slowly closed the door and said "That was my friend Mey Rin." "She seems fun." Ciel said.

For the next five hours they drank, danced, ate food off a girl in the kitchen just had a great time. It was almost 2 am and people were either leaving, throwing up, having a dry humping session or just chilling. Ciel was in Sebastian's lap and Sebastian was holding him. "Sebastian..." Ciel said. "What do you have to throw up?" Sebastian asked. "No I'm just ...just really drunk." Ciel said then giggled. "You are." "Sebastian your holding me like my ex used too." Sebastian frowned really hard and took as a hint to let go. When he tired to let go Ciel snuggled closer and said "Don't you dare let me go." "But since you said that your ex used to do it and I dont want to remind you about him." "You dont your better no Way better then him." "Really?" "Yeah Sebastian I know that I said and still believe in not forcing myself on the straight but I am really feeling you." Sebastian was in shock he was not sure it was because he was drunk his saying this or because this is how he really feel. Then Ciel turned so he was facing Sebastian and leaned in to kiss him. Sebastian leaned in and took the kiss. Ciel was kissing slopply and then grabbed on Sebastian shirt. "Sebastian how do you feel about me?" Ciel asked. "I think I am starting to like you." Sebastian finally said. "I don't know what to do though. I never liked a guy before so." Then he noticed that Ciel was passed out and laying on his shoulder. "I better get him home." Sebastian said. After stayed in place for awhile till he felt well enough to make it home. He didn't bother to go find his friends and say goodbye because there was too many passed out drunks and the house was too big to play where's waldo at 2 in the morning. When he got home he put Ciel in his bed and then went to his room where he had a very nice dream about Ciel.

_*Yep, Yep this I think is my favorite chapter so far anyway check out my other stories and review or I will come to your house with a flame thrower :)* _


	4. Chapter 4

_*I am really liking these stories I been writing. I don't know seeing all the favs, reviews and follows really me happy. So I would like to thank everyone who has done one of the following three. You'll have no clue what it means to me. Let's ride these out to the end.*_

Ciel woke up with a headache like no other. He slowly sat up and looked around him. He saw that he was in the apartment safe and sound. 'Man what happened last night?' he thought and mostly remembers the alcohol and the the compliments he was getting from being so cute. Then he remembered that before he passed out he was sitting in Sebastian's lap and then they kissed. He placed his hand on his head and asked "What have I done?" 'Now he probably think I'm like his old roommate.' He thought. That's when he remembered the words that they said about liking each other. Before he passed out he know for sure that Sebastian said something about liking him back. "I got to talk to him." He said then finally got up.

He knocked on Sebastian door and did not get a answer. "Sebastian?" He said then opened the door and saw Sebastian laying in his bed looking peaceful. Ciel smiled and walked over to him. He sat on the bed side and played with his hair. "Mm Ciel." Sebastian mumbled then turned over and made out with the the pillow he wasn't sleeping on. 'Ok now I know for sure that he got some sort of feelings for me or his insane.' he thought. Then Ciel shook him a bit and then Sebastian finally shot up. "What the?!" he said it half his face full of droll. "I wanted to see if you were alright." Ciel said "And also talk about last night." Sebastian's face went paler then usual. 'Oh man what if he remembers what I said. I mean I do want him too but I don't. Oh god.' "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled bringing him back to earth. "Yeah." he said trying to play off his spacing off. "Let's go talk about it over breakfast I'm hungry and I'm too lazy to cook." "Are you sure because I could." Abstainer offered. "Naw just get your sexy self up so we can go." Ciel said then stood up. "I call the shower first." "Sexy?" Sebastian said under his breathe as Ciel walked out the room.

They decided on going to Denny's and when they got there they saw it was full of hungover students. Most of them they seen at the party last night. They waited for a good 20 minutes before getting a table. When they got there they ordered coffee and water. Then looked at the menu. "I want a shake." Ciel said. "Ohh they have the cookies and cream one fuck yes." "Your such a kid." Sebastian teased. "A kid you like." Ciel smirked. Sebastian looked away from him. "Seriously Sebastian I do want to ask you about last night." "What do you want to know?" "I remember me kissing you and not only you returning it but saying you liked me." Sebastian started to blush and said "Yeah I do like you. But I never really felt this way for a guy before it's weird." "Nothing is weird about it if you really like the person. Gender doesn't define nothing." Ciel said then got up and walked over to Sebastian side of the table. "Get out I want to sit there." Ciel demanded. Sebastian did what he said and was about to go the other side when Ciel grabbed him. "And I want you to sit here."

Sebastian did what he was told. "Now you sound confused about liking me because I'm a male." Ciel began. "Well I'm about to show you if you really like me or not." "Uh?" Sebastian said then felt Ciel grabbed his hand. Ciel used his other hand to unzip his pants and pull out his penis. Then he led Sebastian's hand to it and made him grip it. "Ciel what are you doing?" Sebastian whispered while he was starting to blush. "Showing you if you really like me." Ciel said. Then made Sebastian's hand go up and down. After a while Ciel let go and Sebastian kept doing it on his own. Ciel held back his moans in as Sebastian's hand jerked him off. "Am I doing alright?" Sebastian asked. "Come on it's not like you don't do it by yourself." Ciel teased then Sebastian started to go faster then Ciel knew it he came in Sebastian's hand.

That's when the waitress came and said "Sorry it has been crazy today. What can I get ya?" Sebastian was in shook abut what just happened and Ciel said "I'll just have a cookies and cream shake and as for him he'll just have pancakes." "Alright I will get that right out for you'll." She smiled and walked away. When she was out of ear shot Sebastian turned his head to Ciel with a huge blush on his face. "Your so cute when you blush you know that." Ciel smiled and touched his nose. "I'm going to go wash my hands." He said then Ciel pulled him back into the seat. "Lick it." Ciel demanded. "What?" "Lick it." Ciel repeated. Sebastian looked at his hand and saw the cum on it. He looked around and then he licked Ciel's cum off his hand. "I did not expect that to happen." Ciel said. "But you said lick it." Sebastian said. "I am not your boss, land lord or parent but you listened to me." Sebastian couldn't say nothing to that. He was stomped. Ciel just smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "You know what this just proved right?" Ciel asked. "That I give good hand jobs and I listen to cute short 21 year olds." Sebastian said. "Cute?" Ciel said then got off and looked at him. "Yes,yes and also this proves that you like me." "It does?" "Dude you just jacked me off and licked my cum. Either you like me or your a whore." "Must you be so blunt?" "Yes it's one of the many things you like about me." Sebastian rolled his eyes because once again he was at a lost for words.

After they ate they went to the park and sat on the swings. "So what are we now?" Ciel asked. "I would say that were dating." Sebastian said " If not that then friends with benefits." "I like the first one better." then Ciel got up and walked in front of Sebastian's swing. "What are you.. before Sebastian could finish he found himself kissing Ciel. 'He taste so sweet.' he thought as they were sharing their kiss. Then Ciel pulled back and sat on his lap. "You know I think this whole roommate thing turned out a lot better then expected." Ciel said. "Yeah." Sebastian said and put his arms around Ciel. He never thought he could find so much happiness with someone he just met. Then he remembered something last night that started to bother him that Ciel said he reminded him of his ex. Could it be that the reason Ciel is getting so close to him? Because he miss his ex?

"Ciel how long did you break up with Claude before you came here?" Sebastian asked fearing the answer. "That whole thing I told you about happened in February." Ciel said. "Why do you ask?" "I just remembered you saying that stuff about how I remind you of him and well I don't know." "You think I'm trying to find him in you. Look that fucker took my sight and even though I can get it back. It will never be the same..." "Ciel.." Then Ciel got up and said "Maybe we should just hold off on the whole dating thing for a while..."

*Bam here it is early. I'm happy I have free time and two updates at the same day dang I'm getting good at this. Now don't you forget to review and check out my other stories or else me and Ciel cow will take away all the ice cream.*


	5. Chapter 5

_*Hey if you didn't see it in the other story I will be doing a double upload and I don't have a day that I will yet. So when I do i will let you'll know till then just enjoy:3*_

Sebastian knew he fucked up and he had to make it right. But before he could say anything Ciel's phone went off. Ciel answered

-Hello

-Hello my darling little boy. Come to the door and let mommy and daddy in ok?

-MOM?!DAD?! What are you doing at my apartment?!

-We just wanted to see it. Wait are you not home?

-I'm out right now but I am on my way back now.

-Alrighty don't keep us waiting too long. Bye bye

Ciel pushed the end button and dropped his head down. "Why are your parent's here?" "I don't know." Ciel said and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Most likely to judge the place, you, me and throw their options around like monkeys throw shit." "You don't sound so happy their here." "What gave it away?" Ciel asked as he rolled his eyes. "We will talk about the other stuff later. Right now I have to mentality prepare myself for my parents." Now Sebastian's parents never really bothered him or his personal life so much but Ciel's must be a trip around the world by the way his acting.

When they got back Sebastian was blown away from the 2014 Mustang he saw in the parking spot next to his apartment. "Woah your parents go taste." Sebastian commented. "If you mean by taste being really flashy then yeah they do. I mean they don't even drive that much I don't see why they got this new car." Ciel spat then got out of the car and walked toward the mustang. Sebastian just parked and went upstairs to wait because he thought maybe Ciel should talk to them alone before meeting him.

When Ciel and his parents came up to the door Ciel walked in frowning more then ever and his parents came in right after him. His mother walked in with the same color eye color of Ciel's. Two beautiful sparkling blue eyes with strawberry blonde hair pass her shoulders. She was flawless and had such a warm smile when she came in but her husband on the other hand did not have a friendly feel to him. He had two piercing brown eyes with blueish black hair along with a beauty mark under his left eye. He had the same frown as Ciel's and was the first to speak to Sebastian.

"So you are the roommate." Mr Phantomhive said. "Your not what I expected. You actually look like a decent human being." "Vincent must you be so rude?" Mrs. Phantomhive. "Honestly. I'm very sorry for my husbands rude comment. My name is Rachel." Sebastian put out his hand for a handshake but he was greeted with a hug instead. He lightly hugged her back still in shock. "What if he can't handle the truth then what kind of man is he really?" Vincent said. "Dad there is a difference between truth and being a ass." Ciel said. Vincent ignored his comment and said "Where is your room?" "Down the hall." Ciel spat out.

When his dad got there he looked around and knew it was Ciel's room because of all of the posters. "Honestly son I was hoping you would get out of this child phase by now." His dad said then went to his desk and saw a lip ring with green and blue balls on it. "Also I was hoping you would loss that lip ring too." "Well dad I am going to wear this until I graduate college and you have to just deal with it." Ciel said. Rachel and Sebastian went to join Ciel and his father in his room and when they got there. The air was full of so much tension you can cut it with a knife. "I like how you still have your posters." His mom said looking around. "It's always better to have a room over decorated then not all." she said and sat on the bed.

"Where is your room Sebastian?" Vincent asked. "Right next door." he replied. Then Vincent just went into Sebastian's room and saw it was sort of plain actually. You would think that Sebastian would have more stuff in there but between work and school he never really had the time to make it the way he always wanted too. Vincent was going in the closet, his dresser everywhere like he was looking for something. "Honey would you please stop invading Sebby's privacy." Rachel said as she walked in. "Sebby?" Sebastian said under his breathe. Ciel was just leaned against the doorway watching his dad being an ass. "Ciel." Sebastian said. "What?" Ciel replied still staring at his parents. "I'm sure their only doing this because they care." He said trying to cheer Ciel up. Ciel gave Sebastian a look that just shut him down.

"Alright I did not find any drugs in here." Vincent said then looked at Sebastian. "So what is my son to you?" Sebastian and Ciel both got a look of shock on their faces. Mostly because they couldn't tell them what happened last night but at the same time they never conformed they were dating. Before ether one could answer Vincent said "Look if your fucking my son or even dating him. I will take him out of here." "Dear!" Rachel said. Ciel was about to say something but Sebastian walked up to Vincent looked him dead in the eyes and said "I would love to date your son. I really would. If he allows me to date him I will. I don't like the way you been acting towards me or him since you came here. You have done nothing but be rude as well and nitpick on everything about him. Ciel is great in more ways then one. It's honestly a fucken shame I can see that but you can't."

Vincent's left eye twitched then he yelled "Get you stuff Ciel we are going home. I will find you a new school you can go too and a new place to stay." "No." Ciel said then got off the doorway. "I'm not going with you. Fuck that shit. I am happy here with Sebastian and I will stay with him in this apartment until I graduate and even then I might just stay with him longer for the fun of it." "Ciel if you stay here then I will fire you and cut you out the will." Vincent said. "Then I am fired and cut out the will then." Ciel said. "You know where the door is. Don't let it hit you where the lord split you." Then Ciel went to his room and slammed the door. "FINE, LET"S GO RACHEL!" Vincent yelled. "I am not going anywhere until I say bye to our son." she said. "I have no son." he spat then went out the door and slammed it the same way Ciel did.

_*WOOOOOO the drama is real. Anyway a very big sorry on these two being late I had a lot of stuff to do for school and also i been on quotetv. It's a fun website if you like to RP. I will see you next week with maybe a official day that these will be published other then that review and fav or face me and my lion.*_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Alright a lot of stuff happened this week. I got sick and I still am sick. So that being being said I will not be updating A beast finally finds beauty this week and the only reason this is getting updated is because I started on this before I got sick. That being said next week I will go back to the double update and I might redo this chapter because I feel like I can do the sex scene better. I don't know yet but if I don't the next sex scene will blow you'll minds. Till then I am about to clean this nasty bathroom and get some rest. I will see you guys next week.* _

Sebastian thought in the back of his head 'At least I know how Ciel will be when I make him angry.' Meanwhile Rachel walked to Ciel's room and turned the knob. When she saw it was locked she said "Ciel please open up." "No. Mom just go please. I want to be alone." Ciel said from the other side. "No Ciel I am not going to leave till I see your face. I don't know when the next time I will see you and I don't know about your father but I am not going to leave without seeing your face and giving you a proper goodbye." After a while Ciel opened the door and looked up at his mother and asked "Why?" "Why what?" She asked. "Why do you all of a sudden care about me? I remember back when you first found out I was Bi you didn't even look at me. Now here you are trying to play the mom role. Where was it then?" "Ciel I cant change the past. The only reason I honestly got mad is because your father brainwashed me into thinking that you will drop out of school and do gay porn." "What he really thought that?" "Yeah and he still does. Look I know I don't deserve the mother of the year award for the way I let him talk and treat you over the years but I just don't know. I didn't have the energy to fight with your father back then. Not to mention I do owe him because he was the one who got me help with cancer before you were born." Ciel was taken back by what she heard. He couldn't believe that the reason his mother never really got in the fights with him and his father. Well it at least made sense. "I am sorry that you had to hear about that like this. I will just leave now and I love you son don't forget that." That's when Ciel did something he hasn't done in years. He hugged his mother. She was shocked but hugged back. After what seemed like a life time they broke the embrace. "I will see you my son." She said then kissed him on the cheek. Ciel went back into his room.

When Sebastian heard that Ciel's mom was coming he turned on the TV and acted like he was watching it. Rachel walked and sat next to Sebastian. "I am guessing that you heard all of that?" She asked. "Do you think I am a horrible mother?" "Well honestly Ma'am I just met you and dont have enough information to make a judgement on that." Sebastian replied to the weird question. She nodded and said "I have been. I didnt really see it till now. When you told Vincent what you did. I never really how great my son is. How much he has grown and he didn't let his accident with his ex boyfriend crack him like it might have done most people... Listen Sebastian I want you to take care of my son for me. Watch over him since I wont be here to do it." Sebastian nodded and said "I will not let anything or anyone hurt you son while he is with me." He said then Rachel hugged him again but this time he was more comfortable with it this time. Then Rachel's purse began to ring. "It must be Vincent. I must be going but I will try to talk to that man." "He will come around I'm sure." Sebastian said then smiled.

Sebastian walked her to the door and chatted with her till she was out of earshot. He closed the door and turned to Ciel standing there. "Aghh Ciel dude you cant be scaring me like that." Sebastian said. Ciel said nothing just walked up to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "Ciel?" Sebastian said then hugged him back. Then he noticed that Ciel was crying on his chest and hiding his face. Sebastian held him closer and said "Let it all out." After a while they were laying in Ciel's bed with Sebastian laying down with Ciel laying on top of him with Sebastian's arms around his waist. He stopped crying they were just laying in silence. Ciel removed his eye patch so Sebastian was able to see his other eye. It was purple color, Sebastian thought be worst then what he saw. He liked it. Hell he liked everything about Ciel. From the hair on his head to his toes. Sebastian was starting to fall for him after such a short time. He wasn't sure if it was a crush or love. Either way he didn't want this feeling to go away.

Ciel rose up and looked down at Sebastian and said "We are dating now." "Uh?" Sebastian responded. "We are dating." Ciel repeated. "Really?" Sebastian said with a lot of joy in his voice. "Yep." Ciel said then started to play Sebastian's hair. "I thought about it and I don't want to hold off on it anymore." "Alright that is just fine with me." Sebastian replied trying not to look like a idiot full of joy. Then Ciel kissed him and started to tug at Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian pulled back and asked "Ciel what are you doing?" "Take off your shirt." Ciel demanded. "Alright." Sebastian said and did so and Ciel took off his then pushed Sebastian down gently and started to kiss his neck. Sebastian held back his moans as Ciel kept kissing his neck and biting it.

After Ciel left a huge hickey on Sebastian's neck he noticed that he was hard and so was Sebastian. "Ha you can get hard from someone just biting you?" Ciel asked. "That is too cute." "Well your hard too." Sebastian replied with a huge blush. "Yeah I always get all hot and bothered hen I see that cute blush of yours." Ciel said then got off Sebastian and went under his bed for something. "Take off your pants." Ciel said Sebastian did what he was told. Then he came back to the bed with lube,condoms and hand cuffs in his hands. "What's all that for?!" Sebastian panicked. "We just started dating a few minutes." "So what? I been having a bad day." Ciel said then got on top of Sebastian and grabbed his wrists "I been wanting to do this since we met." Then handcuffed Sebastian's hands together and lowered himself and put Sebastian's dick in his mouth. He began to suck on it and grabbed Sebastian's balls with his left hand. Sebastian closed his eyes and started to moan. Ciel keep taking him deeper and deeper in his mouth and licked Sebastian's tip when ever he precame. Then when Sebastian finally did cum in Ciel's mouth he let out a grunt. Ciel swallowed every single drop of it.

Then he finally got Sebastian's dick out of his mouth and went up to kiss a very red Sebastian. "How do you feel?" Ciel asked. "I II..." Sebastian was at a lost of words of because how good that was. Ciel just smirked and said "This next part might hurt a little bit but trust me ok?" Sebastian nodded. Then Ciel pulled Sebastian to the edge of the bed so Sebastian's legs were hanging. That's when Sebastian finally got off his high from coming and finally saw he was going to be the bottom and started to try to move away but that's when Ciel grabbed him. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked. "I have never had sex with a guy before and well I don't know I'm just used to being the top." Sebastian confused. "Well I can be either or but I thought since this is our first time together that I could be the top just this once." Ciel replied. As much Sebastian was a little scared he couldn't say no to Ciel's request. He then relaxed and said "Alright I do trust you after all." Ciel smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That's when Ciel took the lube and coated his fingers. Ciel could see the panic in Sebastian's eyes. Ciel then got on top of Sebastian and kissed him before putting one finger into his entrance. They never broke the kiss and it didnt hurt as much as Sebastian thought it would. Then Ciel put in another finger that made Sebastian arch his back some but then soon fell into the pleasure of it. Sebastian never thought that being the one to lay and get all the pleasure could feel so good. Then Ciel broke the kiss for air and then pulled his fingers out. Sebastian whined but then covered up his mouth. "I love the noises you make." he said then put on a condom and placed his tip at Sebastian's entrance. "You ready?" he asked then put some lube on the condom. "Yeah I think." Sebastian said. Then he put his tip inside and saw Sebastian flinch and arch his bed. "It will only hurt for a bit." Then he finally pushed it in all the way. He didn't start moving till he saw that Sebastian was ready. That's when he started to move slowly. Sebastian started to moan after a while and then asked for Ciel to go faster. Ciel did what he asked and get in deeper and harder and put Sebastian's legs on his shoulders.

Before Sebastian even knew what hit him he came again and he felt like he was laying on a cloud it was so good. Then soon after Ciel finally came inside him and then pulled out. Ciel then got he handcuffs off his wrist. "How do you feel?" Ciel asked. "It was great but I am very sore right now." Sebastian answered honestly and gave a small smile. Ciel returned it and then took off his condom and then got on top of Sebastian and laid on his chest. "Did you like it?" Ciel asked. "Yeah but if that's what I do to girls. Then I can see why they be screaming their first time." Sebastian replied. Ciel just lightly hit him and laid back and just enjoyed being with someone again. Someone that gets him and he could see himself be with for a while before. Not knowing the evil and wickedness going on back in his hometown.

_*Alright please review, check out my other stories and I will be back next week with clever word play.*_


	7. Author's note

_*Hey I am so so sorry about not updating my stories. I have been working, doing school work,getting over a cold and last but not least my darling family. This is just a notice saying hey I'm still alive and the stories are still getting written and I have not forgotten about none of the people who like my crappy stories. So I cant tell you'll what day they will be up but it will be sometime this week. Till then I will see ya later with my Ciel cow.*_


	8. Chapter 8

_*Alright I'm back in action with my creative flows going and I am still getting over my cold but I will live. Anyway I will be on spring break for a week so I will finally have enough free time to write so yay. Other then that nothing new going on so lets get this started shall we?*_

Sebastian woke up not knowing he fell asleep and saw Ciel was still on top of him. He smiled and kissed Ciel on the head. After he did that he gently got Ciel off his chest so he could go to the bathroom to take a well needed shower. He went into his room and saw he left his phone on his dresser while he was getting clean clothes to put on. He grabbed it and saw he got a text message from his boss and a message on facebook.

He first checked the message from his boss. It said

-Sebastian you will be working tomorrow at 11pm-5am alright?

He just sighed and replied with a

-K

Then he went on his facebook to see who messaged him. He saw it from Alois Ciel's friend. It said

-Hey how are things going on your end?

Sebastian replied

-Things are going better then ever. Me and Ciel are dating now and I have a feeling this could go along way.

Then Alois stopped messaging again. Sebastian thought maybe he shouldn't have blurted about it. But hell he wasn't ashamed to admit he was with Ciel. He would yell off the rooftop but still Ciel could want to keep his relationships secret ever since his ex. All these thoughts kept running through his head as he got his stuff and went to take a shower.

On the other end of the laptop behind the name of Alois was Ciel's ex Claude. Claude has been hacking Alois's facebook ever since they started their secret relationship. The only reason that Claude even going out with Alois was so he could be able to see Ciel's pictures and keep tabs on him. He wanted Ciel back more then anything else in the world but he knew that he was going to have to come up with a plan. Since he isn't suppose to go anywhere near him this plan is going to take a lot of work. That's when he heard a huge crash and it threw him off his thoughts. He went in the living room to see that Alois and his lil brother were playing base ball in the house and broke a vase.

"Why must you two play ball in the house?" Claude asked. "Well it was to dark outside to see so we decided to bring it in here." Alois replied. "Yeah besides this is our house not yours butt face." Luca -Alois's lil brother said- Claude's eye twitched and he said "Well keep it down." then walked away. "Why is he always here?" Luca asked. "I don't like him." "Luca me and him are together and you will have to see him sometimes." "Yeah but all the damn time?!" he yelled. That's when Luca threw his baseball glove on the ground and walked away. But before he left the room he turned to his brother and asked "Does Ciel even know about this?" "Well no but I will tell him soon." Luca simply shook his head and walked away. Alois has been keeping him and Claude's relationship secret because of what his friends will do when they find out. Specially Ciel. Ciel and him been best friends since 3rd grade. He does love their friendship but Alois really wanted to be with Claude for along time as well. Since he first laid eyes on him in their British Lit class last fall. He invited Claude to the party so he could try to get with him but instead Ciel got with him instead. Even though Ciel told Alois about their insane relationship he still wanted to get a taste of it himself. Sure he felt bad and he was disgusted with himself but he couldn't help what he felt.

Alois shook his head out of his thoughts and went into his room to see Claude shirtless and without his glasses laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Alois locked the door and climbed in the bed and crawled up to his boyfriend. "Hey were you waiting for me?" Alois asked. "No I was about to go to sleep honestly." Claude replied. "Oh." Alois said then got on his side of the bed and laid with his back to Claude. 'If only it was Ciel laying next to me right now.' Claude thought then fell into a dreamless sleep.

_*I know this is short and have really no action but this chapter did need to be done but hey I will make sure the next one is awesome. Till then review,fav or follow or I swear me and my lysol will come gas you out.*_


	9. Chapter 9

_*Alrightly like I said I have alot of time well not so much but enough to double update so here ya go. Also I so needed this break from school but now i must choose between a car n a apartment well either way i will have one by next year.*_

-The next day

Sebastian decided to tag along with Ciel while he looked for a new job since his dad fired him. They were sitting outside of a cafe that's located where a strip of stores are. Ciel only applied for the music store and bookstore before he decided he wanted to try the cafe and ended up staying because of the cake and tea. "I swear I am surprised your not the size of a cow by now by the way you eat." Sebastian said as he watch Ciel eat while he was sipping on his coffee. "Even if I do get fat as a cow you will have to stay with me." Ciel said. "What why?!" "Because if you date me you have to stay for atleast 6 months. Also if I get fat I will get on top and make you rim me." Sebastian didn't know what rimming was and honestly didn't want to know. Then Ciel looked to his left and said "Hey what is that place?" he pointed to a store called The Undertaker. "I don't know but we could always find out." Sebastian said. "Alright but this is the last place because I want you to get some rest before you have to go to work." Ciel said. Then after they paid they went over to The Undertaker's.

Ciel entered first and was shocked by what he saw. He saw bright colored Dildo's, Vibrators, Leather whips, chains etc. He didn't know if he wanted to apply or just buy something and take Sebastian home. Sebastian looked around and asked "Dude are you sure you want to work here?" "I could handle it." Ciel said then pulled Sebastian down to his height and whispered "I rather buy something and it out on you." Then kissed Sebastian and grinned when Sebastian returned it trying to fight with his tongue for dominance. Then a guy with long gray hair and all black clothes came up and said "If you want I can offer you two a private room for a good price." It make them fly away from each other and then Ciel said "I'm sorry about that. I'm guessing your the owner." "Yes. Is there something you need?" "Yeah a job you be hiring by chance."

"For someone like you I can definitely use you." the guy said with a creepy smile that scared Sebastian and Ciel. "Come with me little one." He said then grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him to the back. Sebastian just waved as he saw his boyfriend get kidnapped. Sebastian then took the time to really look around the sex store and wondered what kind of stuff could him and Ciel use. It was clear that Ciel was into bondage and Sebastian had no complaints about that but what he did wonder what other stuff was he into. Thats when he got a surprise when he saw that Mey Rin walked in. "AGGHHH SEBASTIAN?!" Mey Rin freaked and almost hit something.

"Hello what are you doing here?" He asked. "What are you doing here?!" She asked back with still alot of panic. "Well I'm here because Ciel needs a job and he decided to apply here. Now what about you?" "Well I am here to get a book." "A book?" "Yeah a book... A romantic type story of magic, wonder and sex." she said then blushed even harder then a cherry. Another woman walked in with silver hair and brown skin with blue dress. She made eye contact with Sebastian but then he returned back to talking with Mey Rin. That's when Ciel returned from the back and said "Welp I got the job." "Really just that easy?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah and hello Mey Rin what are you doing here?" "Well just here to get a book." she replied. Then Undertaker came back from the back and said "Oh Mey Rin my usual girl. Are you here to pick up your copy of A boy's fantasy number 3?" Mey Rin blushed even more and got a nose bleed. Ciel and Sebastian giggled after hearing that.

After Mey Rin got her book her, Ciel and Sebastian walked out joking around and having fun but before Sebastian left he made eye contact with the silver haired woman again. Her eye color was blue but not like Ciel's something darker. "Sebastian are you ok?" Ciel asked. "I'm fine just thought I saw a old friend." he replied. He couldn't put his foot on it but he could feel something was off about that girl. "I will see you two later." Mey Rin said then skipped the opposite way with her book in her hands. On their way home Sebastian was really quite. Like really quite. When they went into the house Sebastian just went to his room without saying nothing to Ciel. Ciel went in his room and got on his laptop to play a game but it wasn't fun like it normally was. Ciel got up after a bit and went into Sebastian room and saw he was sleeping. Ciel climbed into his bed and cuddled up next to him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and Ciel fell asleep in his arms.

Sebastian woke up to his alarm going off and he saw Ciel was in his arms. He smiled and shook Ciel and said "Come on get up I have to go to work." Ciel didn't have his eye patch on so his purple eye showed as he opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian. "No, I want you to stay with me." Ciel said with a smile. "I cant." Sebastian kissed Ciel and then before he could get up Ciel wrapped his arms around him and dragged him down. Ciel then got on top of him and said "Before you leave I want to give you a treat because you seemed upset ever since we left the sex store." Sebastian was curious about what his short boyfriend was going to do. Then he saw Ciel pull down his pants and underwear then place his dick in his mouth. Sebastian's head fell back and he blushed like crazy. Ciel kept teasing his tip then finally took him all in. "Ciel... Ciel this is so good." Sebastian whined. Ciel just continued to suck him till he came in his mouth. Ciel licked him up, swallowed and then said "I like the taste of your cum."

"Umm thank you."Sebastian said. "But why did you do that?" "Because like I said before you seemed down in the dumps so I wanted to make you feel better." Ciel said. "What was wrong?" "I saw this woman and I don't know what it is but she made my hair stand up on my neck." "What woman." "The dark one with silver hair. You probably didn't see her." "I didn't but I hope the blow job helps you on your long shift tonight." Sebastian just smiled and kissed his boyfriend. Then he went off to work expecting just a normal night. Even though in the back of his mind he knows it wont be.

_*Bam here you go this chapter was very fun to write. Anyway check out my other stories and I will catch youll next time or me and the angel of darkness will come eat your babies.*_


End file.
